On Fire
by Galatea Glax
Summary: Mais uma pós 5x14. Aprendi com a Empty. Presente para ela também. Sinopse? Dean, claro. E sobre como amenizar seu sofrimento.


**Algumas considerações:**

1. Os personagens de Supernatural são criações de Eric Kripke e de sua trupe, portanto não me pertencem. Não tenho fins lucrativos com as histórias. Sou apenas uma fã.

2. Outra pós 5x14. Coisa que tinham que sair.

3. Sem beta. A minha tá pulando carnaval.

4. Frase da Legenda baixada do Legendas. Tv. Autores Spo0ok e Brubs e Cia.

5. A música se chama On Fire e é do Switchfoot. Outra banda gospel.

6. Fiz o melhor que podia com a tradução. Se virem algum erro grosseiro, por favor, me avisem para eu consertar, ok? Eu agradeço.

**Algumas palavras:**

É nisso que dar ficar conversando com a Empty Spaces 11.

_Essa é para você, Em. E sua fé._

Te adoro.

_**Galatea Glax, fevereiro de 2010**_

_

* * *

_

**On Fire**

_Em fogo_

They tell you where you need to go

_Eles te falam o que você precisa fazer_  
Tell you when you need to leave

_Te falam quando precisa ir_  
They tell you what you need to know

_Eles te falam o que você precisa saber_  
Tell you who you need to be

_Te falam quem você precisa ser_

Everything inside you knows there's more than what you've heard

_Tudo dentro de você sabe que há mais do que você ouviu_  
So much more than empty conversation filled with empty words

_Muito mais do que conversas vazias cheias de palavras vazias_

O que era estar morto?

Realmente morto?

Porque ao estar morto para Sam e Bobby e o mundo aqui de cima ele acabara tendo uma vida de sofrimento lá embaixo.

E, depois de toda aquela dor, havia sentido prazer.

Um prazer que não chegava nem a lembrar o ápice de uma relação sexual.

Vivera em êxtase quase místico enquanto torturava almas no inferno.

Sentindo o prazer em cada poro de seu corpo, sentindo em sua boca e olhos. No cheiro do medo que o fazia delirar e inventar mais truques.

Ele fora realmente bom naquilo.

E para todos os efeitos ele estava... Morto.

Não era aquilo que ele no fundo acreditava como sendo a morte.

A morte derradeira.

O ponto final.

O sono profundo.

O descanso eterno.

Não era aquele vazio dentro dele.

Aquela sombra de um negrume denso, espesso.

Algo como piche, que se prendia a cada pequena célula de seu ser. Que, como areia movediça, o engolfava a cada tentativa de saída.

Ele estava caindo. E sentia a queda. Ele sentia a ausência de matéria, a ausência de perspectivas que diriam o que era Acima e o que era o Embaixo.

Aquele Buraco Negro o estava engolindo como um gigante que devora algo saboroso. Aquele Poço Sem Fundo era o seu Cavalheiro Fome particular. A versão mais drástica. A mais dolorosa.

Ao qual nada poderia satisfazer. Nada.

Absolutamente Nada.

Ele sentia a perda de seu mundo.

De todo os parâmetros que definiam o que ele era.

Quem ele era.

"_**- Não tem fome, Dean, porque por dentro, **__- A voz, de algo muito mais velho do que o corpo que ocupava, soou ferina.__** - você já está... Morto."**_

Se estava morto porque então... Sentia?

Porque aquela dor desumana ameaçava arrebentar seu peito a cada respiração?

Porque os gritos de Samuel estavam fazendo com que descesse mais rápido naquele Buraco?

Porque se sentia perdido e pequeno?

Porque se sentia indefeso?

Porque se sentia tão triste e abatido?

Porque sentia que nada mais valia a pena?

Oh, Deus...

Porque Sentia?

Estar morto era Não Sentir? Nada?

Não se importar?

Estar a salvo de toda aquela opressão.

E não ter cada espectro de sua alma superdimensionada para que padecesse ainda mais. A cada minuto de maneira mais cortante.

Não era sentir suas mãos trêmulas de desespero.

Não era se sentir humilhado e pequeno.

Minúsculo ante ao que existia lá fora.

Não era sentir...

Que já não era capaz.

Que já não conseguiria sozinho.

Aquilo era tão... Injusto.

Tão…

Injusto.

* * *

And you're on fire when he's near you  
_E você está queimando quando Ele está perto de você_  
You're on fire when he speaks

_Você está em chamas quando Ele fala_  
You're on fire, burning at these mysteries  
_Você está queimando, queimando nestes mistérios_

As lágrimas correram sobre a face do homem silenciosamente.

Ele cedeu.

Já não havia mais o que fazer.

Onde ir.

A dor simplesmente foi maior.

Ela explodiu seu peito, num cataclismo que o dilacerou por completo

Ele apenas se soltou. Se entregou.

Limou todas suas lembranças. Toda a sua vida.

E se afogou naquilo que estava dentro dele.

O Grande Buraco Negro.

Ele caiu.

Haveria de chegar o momento em que encontraria o descanso eterno. Se ele se entregasse, assim seria. Ele tinha que acreditar naquilo.

O mundo podia acabar agora.

Ele agora não se importava.

Ele achava isso.

Give me one more time around

_Me dê mais um tempo_  
Give me one more chance to see

_Me dê mais uma chance para ver_  
Give me everything you are

_Me dê tudo o que Você é_  
Give me one more chance to be near you

_Me dê mais uma chance de ficar perto de você_

_

* * *

_

Everything inside me looks like everything I hate

_Tudo dentro de mim se parece com o que eu odeio_  
You are the hope I have for change, You are the only chance I'll take

_Você é a esperança que eu tenho para mudar, Você é a única chance que eu terei_

When I'm on fire when you're near me  
_Eu pego fogo quando você está perto de mim_  
I'm on fire when you speak

_Eu pego fogo quando você fala_  
I'm on fire burning at these mysteries  
_Eu pego fogo queimando nestes mistérios_

Mysteries

_Mistérios_  
Mysteries

_Mistérios_

A escuridão era pesada.

Já não estava mais apenas dentro dele.

Estava por fora.

Em seu rosto, entre seus dedos, atada em suas pernas.

E ele ainda Sentia.

Tudo ainda estava ali.

Não havia mais nível para medir seu desespero.

O desespero de quem se afoga.

Ele precisava respirar.

E não conseguia.

Ele gritou por socorro.

E ao abrir a boca ele pode sentir o fluxo entrando ao mesmo tempo que saia dela.

O pior nível dos Infernos de Dante

E então…

(You're on fire, you're on fire, you're on fire)

_(Você está em chamas, você está em chamas)_

Aquela escuridão se colapsou.

No sentindo inverso.

Uma estrela muito maior que o Sol quando entra em colapso gera um buraco negro.

Mas ali foi um buraco negro que se colapsou e dele surgiu algo fulgurante e imenso.

Foi dali que surgiu a mão que acalentou.

Que acarinhou a face do homem esgotado.

Que limpou a borra escura que cobria seu corpo. Com fogo.

Este surgiu em seu peito e correu por toda a extensão daquele ser.

Tudo que era negro e que se prendia ao homem foi queimado.

Dean Winchester estava ardendo em chamas.

Fogo.

Um fogo que seguiu o rastro de tudo daquilo que o envolvia, exterminando qualquer vestígio que pudesse macular sua alma novamente.

Que limpou e aos poucos o purificou.

O Ser que Luzia apanhou no colo a criança pequena e indefesa que Dean era e que queimava. Com a mais doce das gentilezas soprou sobre seu rosto o ar que invadiu seus pulmões, injetando Vida.

E com ela veio a Vontade.

A Certeza.

A Esperança.

E a Fé.

O Ser o ninou.

Tocando suas pequenas costas ardentes com carinho.

A batalha estava longe de terminar.

Mas aquela criança já sofrera o bastante.

* * *

I've been standing on the edge of me

_Eu tenho estado no meu limite_  
I'm standing on the edge of me

_Eu estou no meu limite_  
I'm standing on the edge of me

_Eu estou no meu limite_  
I'm standing on the edge of me

_Eu estou no meu limite_  
I'm standing on the edge of everything I've never been before

_Eu estou no limite de tudo que nunca fui antes._  
And I've been standing on the edge of me

_E eu tenho estado no meu limite_  
I'm standing on the edge

_Eu estou no limite_

Dean se assustou com o fogo.

Ele estava queimando.

O brilho das labaredas o envolvia e por um momento ele achou que estava de volta ao inferno.

Porem a ciência de que estava seguro o assaltou.

As lágrimas de alívio escorreram de seus olhos sem controle.

Estava mergulhado na mais bela chama azul.

Aquele fogo era azul e o estava limpando.

A Presença o acalentava.

_Quem é você?_

A pergunta não pôde ser feita. Por que no momento seguinte ele gritou.

As chamas agora eram brancas. E o tinham cegado.

Ele ardia.

E foi com sua alma que entendeu que estava ardendo em Amor.

A escuridão já não existia.

And I'm on fire when you're near me

_Eu pego fogo quando você está perto de mim_  
I'm on fire when you speak

_Eu pego fogo quando você fala_  
Yeah, I'm on fire burning at these mysteries

_Eu pego fogo queimando nestes mistérios_  
These mysteries

_Nestes mistérios_  
These mysteries

_Neste mistérios_  
Yeah, mysteries, yeah

_Sim, mistérios, sim_  
Your a mysterie

_Seu mistério_

_

* * *

_

- Dean?

Alguém o chamava do meio das chamas.

Seu rosto estava em brasas.

Sentiu um filete de suor escorrer por ele.

Alguém entrou entre ele e o ponto que emitia o calor.

Ele abriu os olhos de vagar.

A pessoa que o chamava saiu de sua frente e seu corpo voltou a queimar debaixo daquela luminescência.

- Dean?

- Hum? – Ele finalmente abriu os olhos e reconheceu Castiel. Estava no Impala e o sol quente entrava pelos vidros, aumentando o calor do dia.

- Você está bem? Dormiu aqui fora... Bobby está chamando para você tomar café.

Dean se endireitou no banco estranhando algo.

Ele sonhara?

Abriu a porta do carro e saiu.

O sol brilhava com força. O céu de um azul espetacular.

Castiel o observava.

- Você está bem? – O anjo repetiu e o observou. Algo acontecera. – Onde você esteve?

Dean abriu e fechou a boca, sem saber o que responder.

Olhou para o sol, cobrindo os olhos com as mãos.

- Como está Sam? – perguntou tentando ganhar tempo.

- Está dormindo. – Castiel respondeu.

Dean se voltou para o amigo.

- Acho... – Ele olhou com olhos franzidos de novo para o Sol. - ...Que vou entrar. Estou... – Ele colocou a mão sobre o estômago, que começou a fazer barulhos estranhos. - ...Morrendo de fome.

Sacudiu a cabeça, meio incrédulo e sorriu para Castiel.

O anjo estampou sua melhor expressão de surpresa.

Esse Dean não lembrava em nada o Dean da noite anterior.

Algo realmente havia acontecido.

Castiel segurou o braço do Winchester quando ele se pôs a caminhar.

Dean se voltou para anjo e os dois se fitaram.

Havia uma chama no olhar do humano.

Algo que não estava ali há algumas horas atrás.

Algo que Castiel já vira em algumas poucas pessoas.

A mão morena soltou o braço de Dean que sorriu de novo e andou em direção a casa.

Castiel o viu subindo as escadas e entrar na residência.

Ele, por fim, suspirou. Aquilo só podia ser obra... De alguém maior.

- Obrigado, Cristo. – O anjo susurrou.

Yeah, I'm on fire burning at these mysteries

_Eu pego fogo queimando nestes mistérios_  
These mysteries

_Nestes mistérios_  
These mysteries

_Neste mistérios_  
Yeah, mysteries, yeah

_Sim, mistérios, sim_  
Your a mysterie

_Seu mistério_

**Fim**

* * *

**On Fire**

_Switchfoot_

They tell you where you need to go

_Eles te falam o que você precisa fazer_  
Tell you when you need to leave

_Te falam quando precisa ir_  
They tell you what you need to know

_Eles te falam o que você precisa saber_  
Tell you who you need to be

_Te falam quem você precisa ser_

Everything inside you knows there's more than what you've heard

_Tudo dentro de você sabe que há mais do que você ouviu_  
So much more than empty conversation filled with empty words

_Muito mais do que conversas vazias cheias de palavras vazias__  
_

And you're on fire when he's near you  
_E você está queimando quando Ele está perto de você_  
You're on fire when he speaks

_Você está em chamas quando Ele fala_  
You're on fire, burning at these mysteries  
_Você está queimando, queimando nestes mistérios_

Give me one more time around

_Me dê mais um tempo_  
Give me one more chance to see

_Me dê mais uma chance para ver_  
Give me everything you are

_Me dê tudo o que Você é_  
Give me one more chance to be near you

_Me dê mais uma chance de ficar perto de você_

Everything inside me looks like everything I hate

_Tudo dentro de mim se parece com o que eu odeio_  
You are the hope I have for change, You are the only chance I'll take

_Você é a esperança que eu tenho para mudar, Você é a única chance que eu terei_

When I'm on fire when you're near me  
_Eu pego fogo quando você está perto de mim_  
I'm on fire when you speak

_Eu pego fogo quando você fala_  
I'm on fire burning at these mysteries  
_Eu pego fogo queimando nestes mistérios_

Mysteries

_Mistérios_  
Mysteries

_Mistérios_

(You're on fire, you're on fire, you're on fire)

_(Você está em chamas, você está em chamas)_

I've been standing on the edge of me

_Eu tenho estado no meu limite_  
I'm standing on the edge of me

_Eu estou__ no meu limite_  
I'm standing on the edge of me

_Eu estou__ no meu limite_  
I'm standing on the edge of me

_Eu estou __no meu limite_  
I'm standing on the edge of everything I've never been before

_Eu estou no limite de tudo que nunca fui antes._  
And I've been standing on the edge of me

_E eu tenho estado no meu limite_  
I'm standing on the edge

_Eu estou no limite_

And I'm on fire when you're near me

_Eu pego fogo quando você está perto de mim_  
I'm on fire when you speak

_Eu pego fogo quando você fala_  
Yeah, I'm on fire burning at these mysteries

_Eu pego fogo queimando nestes mistérios_  
These mysteries

_Nestes mistérios_  
These mysteries

_Neste mistérios_  
Yeah, mysteries, yeah

_Sim, mistérios, sim_  
Your a mysterie

_Seu mistério_

_

* * *

_

**N/A**

Bem... Gente como eu sinto falta de Cristo nessa história.

Sério.

Por que como ex-cristã me assombra o principal adversário de Lúcifer não ser Cristo. Nada contra Miguel... O acho um tesão de anjo... Mas... É Cristo, né? Jesus, meu... Eu vou com a cara dele... E quando penso nEle... Sei lá. A imagem que tenho é meio galática. Sideral. Ah, sei lá. São só imagens.

Como ando mergulhada em música gospel, nada melhor do que aquela história se Cristo ser **_Amor_**.

Amor é fogo que queima, lembram???

Se eu falasse a língua dos anjos?

Meu pobre Jó de jaqueta de couro que a tudo perdeu.

Quanto mais Eric o fará sofrer?

**_Galatea._**


End file.
